A St Berry story
by b.taylorparawhore
Summary: A story about St. Berry story told by other characters. Chapter's from the POV of Will, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana. Please Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

It was half past sever when Will Schuester finished grading papers and turned his office light off then locking the door. He was walking down the corridor when he decided to check the choir room for anything the glee kids or the badn left. He saw a pink spotty coat draped on the back of one of the chairs.  
"Rachel," he sighed, "Not like you to leave something behind"  
He picked it up and carried it with him to his car. He drove out of the school and to Rachel's. He would drop her coat off and would be able to give her the sheet music for a new solo he had planned on giving her on Tuesday, a possibility for Regionals. If she got it now, she would have it perfected by Tuesday to demonstrate to the rest of New Directions.  
He knocked on the door softly and waited for a response. He was greeted by a less familiar Rachel. Instead of the hyperactive diva he had said goodbye at the end of today's Spanish lesson, this Rachel had mascara running down her face and was clutching a wet tissue in her hand. She looked so upset.  
"Rachel is everything OK?"  
"Fine, Mr Schue" she said whiping her cheeks with the tissue and standing up straight. "How can I help?"  
"Well you left your coat in the choir room" he said passing her the pink jacket "And I wanted to give you this for Tuesday".  
She took the coat and the sheet music from him and put them on a table in the hall.  
"Are you sure you're OK? You look like you'e been crying."  
"Come in," she turned and walked into her lounge. Will followed her.  
She curled herself up on a big armchair. He took his coat off and sat on the sofa opposite her.  
"Right, tell me what's wrong"  
"Jesse's back in town. He's got a job in New York and he's come back to get the rest of his things"  
"An acting job?"  
"Obviously"  
"That's great, right?"  
"No, he's leaving and I'm never gonna see him again"  
"Woah...hold on...I thought you were seeing Finn..."  
"No" she snapped.  
"And I thought you hated Jesse after the whole egging thing."  
"We made up and..." she bit her lip and turned her head away.  
"And what Rachel?"  
"The reason I said no to Finn when he asked to be his girlfriend after Regionals was because..."  
He cut her off, "I thought that was because you said you didn't want to be in a relationship after everything that happened last year."  
"No, I said that so nobody would be mad at me, Me and Jesse got back together after Regionals, I'm not going through all the details about the conversations and arguments."  
Will was shocked.  
Rachel carried on talking between sobs.  
"And now he's going to New York and I won't see him." She started crying again.  
"OK, calm down, we can figure this out."  
"How?"  
"Well, when does he leave?"  
"In about a month"  
"Well then we've got about a month to persuade him to stay in Lima"  
"I couldn't do that, it's his dream, he wants to go to New York"  
Will hated seeing any of the Glee club this upset. They had formed a close relationship with the Spanish teacher and they were his family. There was another knock on the door.  
"Do you want me-"  
Before he could finish, Rachel had already dashed to the front door. Will sat back down and began wondering what he could do. He heard voices talking but he pushed it out of his mind while he concentrated on the situation. Rachel, part of his family, was going to be heart-broken again. He knew what Rachel was like when she was really sad. He couldn't let that happen. His thought s were disturbed by Rachel's loud cries.  
Will walked out of the lounge and into the hall to investigatge the noise. He couldn't help but smile.  
Rachel was crying into Jesse's chest, he was holding her tightly in his arms. He was smiling and stroking her hair.  
"Trust you to make a mix-up like that." he laughed.  
Rachel stopped crying and turned around to smile and her teacher.  
"Is everything OK?" He knew the answer, she was smiling which had to mean good news.  
"She got a bit mixed up" Jesse laughed again.  
"What do you mean?  
"I'm not going to New York at all, I'm doing a show in a theatre a couple miles out of Lima, I'm not going anywhere"  
Will frowned, who had told her that he was going to New York?  
"So, why did you think he was going to New York?"  
"That's what Finn said" She hugged him tighter.  
Jesse and Will looked at each other with the same look on their faces. Jesse frowning because of his hatred and anger with the quarterback, Will frowned in disapointment, he couldn't believe on of his favourite students would tell a lie like this and why.  
"It's OK baby, I'm not going anywhere"

Author's Note:  
The whole of idea of this fanfic is to tell a story of Jesse and Rachel from the other character's points of view. This, obviously, is from Will's point of view.  
Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for storylines/improvements or the next character you want the story to be told from. I'm also rubbish a naming things so if you have a better suggestion for the title, let me know.  
Thankyou for reading :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday. The New Directions Choir Room. Mckinley High School.

Mercedes had had a great weeked. Friday night at the movies with Quinn, shopping all day with her mom and she spent all day Sunday round at the Hummel's discussing Lady Gaga's new album with Kurt. But since a mysterious phone call on Saturday night, she was curious as to what the news Rachel had to tell.

"It may come as a surprise at first Mercedes" she remembered her saying on the phone, "but I'll know you'll be as happy as me..."

Who knows what that girl was planning, she never usually cared about what Rachel had said but something had been telling her all weekend that it wasn't good news. Yes, Rachel had seemed happy but good news for Rachel usually meant bad news for someone else.

"Had a good weekend?" Mercedes asked with a cheeky grin. Mr Schue had just walked in and smiled at them all, beaming, which wasn't normal for their director.

"Yes, thanks Mercedes"

She nodded and watched as he crossed the room to talk to Mike and Brittany about a dance number he had planned. She laughed as she saw the expressions on their faces, obviously they didn't like Mr Schue's chroeography any more than the rest of them.

Rachel walked smiling from ear to ear. Mercedes shook her head, how did this girl manage to be so happy and optamistic on a Monday morning?

"Go on," Mercedes gestured to the empty seat next to her, Rachel sat down smiling at her. "So, what's the big news?"

Mr Schue's head jerked up and stared at Rachel.

"OK, what's going on?" The voice came surprisingly from Quinn. "Mr Schue, you nearly pranced in this morning now Mercedes and Rachel are having secret meetings, what secret are you keeping?"

Mercedes looked as confused as Quinn and the rest of the Glee club.

"Don't ask me girl, Little Miss Sunshine here called me at 11.30 on Saturday night and said she had some happy news to present to us."

The whole room stared at Rachel. She suddenly felt conscious that everyone was staring at her and Mercedes could tell.

"Just spit it out, what's the deal" Mercedes had always had a short fuse when it came to discussions with Rachel, she just wanted the news so she could carry on persuading Santana and Tina to sing back-up for her.

"I'm seeing Jesse"

The words slipped out of Rachel's mouth before she could stop herself.

Mercedes was furious. How could she? How could she go back to him? The guy who had managed to disrupt the entire group in just a few weeks last year?

Finn was the only one who managed to speak from speak. "Are you serious?"

Mercedes felt sorry for the quarterback, since Sectionals he had been desperate for Rachel's heart. She knew that he cared for he deeply and had lost out to Jesse before.

"For how long? And how long have you know about it?" She glared at Mr Schue.

Before he could speak, Rachel interupted. "Only Friday night, he came by my house to give me my coat and Jesse was there."

The spanish teacher noded. Mercedes could tell that wasn't the full story but if Mr Schue was going to agree with it then it was good enough for her.

"Why would you do that to us again Rachel?" Tina was usually quiet but the Jesse situation had affected everyone last year.

"It's different this time. He's not in Vocal Adrenaline. What hidden motives could he possibly have?" she frowned at Kurt who looked like he was about to say something.

"Fine," It was Mercedes that ended the discussion. "You date whoever the hell you wanna date, but don't expect ANY sympathy from us if he breaks you heart again."

"You wouldn't understand Mercedes, none of understand and never will understand me or what I want"

She stormed out of the choir room, no doubt to her first class as the bell rang seconds later.

There was a variety of guilty looks across the room. They all knew it was probably their fault. Mr Schue had warned them that if they didn't make Rachel feel like part of the group she would seek friendship somewhere else.

Rachel had found it somewhere else. A little more that friendship though Mercedes corrected herself. What was he up to? She looked at Finn who was clearly having the same thoughts. They were going to find out what Jesse St. James was planning.

**Authors note:**

**Mercedes point of view. The chapters will kind of follow each other. The next chapter might be from Quinn or someone that is happy for Jesse or Rachel. Then it'll be Finn's point of view :)**

**Please review, it means a lot getting feedback, if i've made any spelling or grammer mistakes please let me know so they can be fixed.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn knocked on Rachel's door. It was Monday afternoon, Quinn had been thinking about this since Rachel's big announcement this morning in Glee Club. She knew how she felt. Most of her friends had laughed at her when she first started Finn, of course they weren't dating anymore and Finn wasn't popular then.

The door swung open. Rachel was stood with a knee-length black dress and pink high heels on in the doorway. Quinn smiled.

"You going somewhere?"

"Um...I'm going out with Jesse in about half an hour, do you want to come in?"

Quinn closed the door behind her and followed Rachel upstairs. She smiled when she entered the room, there were dresses, shoes and various items of clothes sprawled all over her room.

"It took a while to decide on an outfit" Rachel explained when she saw Quinn staring at the mess of her room.

She laughed and helped her to pick up her clothes and carried them to her closet. Rachel sat down at her dressing table and Quinn sat on her bed.

"I'm not here to tell you you're making a mistake, or that you should not be doing this, I'm happy for you Rachel."

Rachel turned around an stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"It's just..I thought you wouldn't have wanted me to date Jesse again."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I've dated Puck and Finn, I know how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"You get the feeling they don't love you, that they're just with you for their image or because somebody told them it was the right thing to do."

Rachel nodded and Quinn continued,

"I could tell when you were dating Finn and Puck that you weren't happy, but when I saw you with Jesse, and everyone in Glee club will admit this whether they want to or not, you were happy. You were with someone who wanted to be with you for you, someone who believed in you and understood you even when you went a little crazy."

"Thanks Quinn, I think you're the only one who cares"

"I'm not, the others care and eventually they'll realise what I have, that Jesse is the first and probably only guy to make you happy and if they really care about you as much as I know they do then they'll realise that as long as your happy, it doesn't matter who you date."

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me?"

"We're not that different you know? We both want to be stars and get out of this stupid town and the people in it. We've both been hurt enough to know what's good for us and I know that Jesse is good for you."

She walked over to the dressing table and picked up the make-up brush Rachel was holding.

"Can I do your make-up?"

"Yeah as long as you don't make me look like a clown"

They both laughed. They spend the next 20 minutes talking and laughing about dates they'd been on with Finn and how un-romantic he was as Quinn did Rachel's hair and make-up.

Quinn put down the lip brush she was holding and turned Rachel's chair around so she could see her reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks Quinn"

"Anytime" She walked over to the closet and picked out a cardigan and bag to match Rachel's outfit before handing them to her.

Quinn said goodbye and left the house. She walked to the other side of the road and sat in a bench in the park opposite Rachel' house.

Eventually a car pulled up outside the house and a familiar face stepped out.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Jesse"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just at Rachel's and thought I'd wait around to make sure you weren't up to something"

Jesse smiled. "I know what you're thinking. I know I broke her heart but I love Rachel and I can guess you think this is a bad idea, but I swear I'll never hurt her again."

"I'm not here to lecture you about relationships. Not that I could, look at mine. But promise me something Jesse."

"What would that be?"

"You are the only one to make Rachel this happy and I know that you two are the real thing. She knows that so I'm begging you, if you aren't as crazy about her as she is about you then don't lead her on. She couldn't take the heartbrake. I'm not talking as part of her team, I'm talking as a friend, don't hurt her Jesse."

"I wouldn't, I love her, I always have"

"You better because if I find out that you've hurt her it'll be the last thing you do."

"I'm not going to hurt her Quinn, but out of interest, what would happen to me if i did?"

Quinn smiled. "You'd never be able to ride a bike again, or have children"

They both laughed.

"I better be going then, you have a date."

Quinn watched Jesse walk up to Rachel's front door. She came out and hugged him smiling over his shoulder, smiled at Quinn.

They got into his car and they drove off. No doubt to Breadstix she thought.

Her cell phone rang.

"Quinnie?" It was her mom. "Where are you? Dinner is almost ready"

She laughed. "I was with a friend mom, I'll be right there."

**Authors Note:**

**Please review, it means a lot getting feedback, if i've made any spelling or grammer mistakes please let me know so they can be fixed.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Always wanted Quinn and Rachel to be friends: :)**

**The next chapter will be someone witnessing the date at Breadstix. Let me know if you have any ideas about who you want that to be. I change my mind, I don't think I'll do a chapter from Finn's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana smiled as the waitress took the plates away from the table. They were regulars at Breadstix and that particular waitress was tired of being ordered around by a pair of high school girls.

"It sucks not being a cheerio" Brittany frowned and looked around at the large group of girls in their cheerleading uniform.

"Forget about it Brit. Did you want to be fired out of a canon?" Brittany shook her head in fright. "Didn't think so."

"Do you think Finn was being serious?" Santana looked confused at Brittany's question.

"Serious about what?"

"About punching Jesse?"

Santana laughed. "No, because he knows that if he did he'd definitely have no chance with Rachel."

Brittany shrugged, "I don't how she managed to keep it a secret, I mean, it's been about three months since Regionals."

Santana nodded in agreement, she knew it would be easy to hide something from the likes of Finn and Brittany but she didn't know Rachel had managed to hide it from the rest of the group. Santana knew what lying looked like but she had given Rachel credit for some perfect acting she had done to cover up her secret relationship.

"Speak of the devil." Brittany murmured before taking a sip of her drink.

Santana turned round and saw the couple walking into the restaurant and led by a waiter to their table.

"Brit, get down!" Santana grabbed her friends hand and pulled her down so their heads weren't visible outside the booth.

Brittany stayed quiet but looked confused. "Why are we hiding?" She whispered.

Santana smiled. "If they see us, we can't spy on them can we?"

Brittany smiled in response. Jesse and Rachel were sat in the booth behind Santana so Brittany moved to sit next to her so they could both clearly hear what they said without being seen. They both grinned as the conversation began.

"So how did they all react when they found out?"

Rachel buried her head in her hands. Jesse moved round and hugged her.

"They hate me, well they did before, but now they have an excuse. Whatever we do, they will never let me part of the group. After everything we've been through they all still hate me, after all I've done."

Santana and Brittany slipped further down in the seats, both feeling guilty. For once, Santana felt sympathetic for Rachel. She had always been second best to Quinn and felt like an outsider in Glee club and on the Cheerios. Brittany had been her only close friend. She lived with her parents but she was the middle child of two older sisters and one younger. Her parents never gave her any attention, no matter what she did.

An hour later the two girls sat up as the couple left.

"I think they're a cute couple." Brittany smiled. "No, seriously, I mean they always listen to each other and they obviously have tonnes in common, I'm just saying they're a better match then her and Finn."

"You're right, I mean, Jesse is like the perfect guy for her and she obviously seems happy. But he did hurt her and the last thing we need is more Regionals drama. Anyway, let's get outta here, that waitress looks like she's gonna kill us."

They walked out of the restaurant. After they hugged, they said goodbye and walked their separate ways. When she got home she found her sister angrily flicking through a magazine.

"What's up with you?"

Her sister looked up at her younger sibling hanging up her coat. "You know that guy me and my friend like?"

Santana shook her head; it amused her to hear about her sister's boyfriend troubles.

"Well, his name is Jesse and, what?" Santana had smiled when she said his name.

"Nothing, go on."

"Well he lives next door to Kelly and we were flirting with him and then Kelly asked him out yesterday and he said no. So then I asked him out because, you know, I never get rejected."

Santana smiled, all four of the sisters had been blessed with the beauty of their mother.

"He said no! Said something about a girl he needed in his life that he was trying to win over. Rochelle or something like that." She frowned and walked away throwing the magazine onto the seat next to her younger sister.

Then Santana realized, her sister was probably the most popular girl in Lima, every guy wanted her and Jesse had turned her down. Turned her down for Rachel. He could have any girl in Ohio, any girl in the world and he'd chosen Rachel.

…

It was the end of the school day and Rachel was taking her books out of her locker and putting them in her bag. She looked up to see Santana stood on the other side of her open locker door. She closed it and smiled at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Your boyfriend." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, I don't need another lecture about how Jesse is using me or how he's bad for me."

"It's not about that. I was talking to my sister yesterday and, as most people know at the school, we Lopez sisters are the hottest thing in this town and we don't get turned down for anybody. But she was talking to Jesse and he turned her down for you."

Rachel smiled but was still confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't realise this but Jesse could have any girl in the world."

"I do, thank you Santana, but what are you trying to say."

"That I know love when I see it and turning down one of the hottest girls in Ohio for you, is definitely it. Jesse is the only guy in Lima, probably the only guy in the universe that understands you. I know you better than you think and I know you don't want someone in the audience clapping for you, you need someone right next to you, in the spotlight, holding your hand."

Rachel smiled again. "Thanks Santana." She walked down the hall before Santana called after again.

"Ignore the others; half of them wouldn't know what's good for you if it slapped them in the face."

She walked the other way towards Brittany who was waiting for her. Santana looked out of the window; they both saw Jesse leaning on the fencing waiting for the school day to end. They smiled at each other.

"He's got a long wait; we've got glee rehearsals today." They both laughed at Jesse's confusion of not seeing Rachel when the other kids left the school.

"C'mon Brit." They both laughed again and walked to the choir room.

**Author's note:**

**It's kind of short I know **** From Santana's POV as you could probably tell. Please review, it's really useful as I don't whose POV to do next **** Thanks for reading **


End file.
